bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evocator
The Evocator ( Latin for Necromancer, ようじゅつし Youjutsushi Necromancer) are a line of spiritually aware Human sorcerers. They have the natural ability to control non-living bodies, by sending their spiritual energy inside of the deceased, forcing the corspe to move. They have numerous techniques, abilities, and spells of which are not only limited to necromancy. Most of the population of Evocators are dead due to them being hunted down by other humans and the Shinigami. Only one known Evecator remains in the World of the Living today. Overview Evocator are spiritually aware humans able to use their Reiryoku for various spells, tecniques and abilities. Unlike the Shinigami who use a sword as their primary weapon, the Evocator weapon of choice is a scythe. The scythe are created from their Reiroyoku and have several powers. While unlike Shinigami and the Qunicies, the Evocators appear to where different kinds of clothing. (However they are normally seen in dark clothing.) An Evocator's scythe is created simply from their own Reiryoku and have no incantation or item required to create it. The only know limit on how they are created is by the strength of the Evocator's own Reiryoku. Necromany: The basic and primary power of the Evocators. With this power it allows for them to control dead bodies or one's without a soul directly inside. The function of this ability is that by them sending their spiritual energy inside of the dead or soulless body; it can forcibly make the body move. The transferred spiritual power acts like the bodies soul allowing it to move, and unlike if it still had a soul the physical state of the body doesn't matter. (Now this as long as the body is in good enough to move.) Like if the legs are broken or cut off they cannot walk. This technique can also control bodies that the souls are still linked to their bodies by the Chain of Fate (因果の鎖, Inga no Kusari). This ability also has some limited control over none divine spiritual being like Hollows and Shinigami. However if said Shinigami, Hollow, Plus, etc have too strong of Reiatsu it will not work. Finally while it is normally impossible to control the living, there is one way to gain that power. *'Scrythes': An Evocator is the main manifestation of the Evocator power. It can come in various names and forms. While each can have unique powers one that allow of them have. This that it can forcibly remove a soul from his or her body. However this technique will keep the Chain of Fate (因果の鎖, Inga no Kusari) linked to the body. The strength of ones own Reiatsu determines the strength of the scythe as well as its powers and forms. *'Spirit Tools and Items': Along with their scythes and necromany powers, they can use various spiritual tools and items. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Evocator can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. A unique trait of this spiritual awarness is that they can sense how long a soul has died or how long they have before they become a Hollow or other kinds of beings. Above Average and Great Spiritual Power: The Evocator have far higher spiritual power than most humans. Normally have more so than the Quincy. While it is very rare Evocator can possess spiritual power, that can even match average captain-level Shinigami. Higher than Normal Physical Strength: As these humans possess more inner Reiryoku than most humans and even the Qunicy they are slightly physical stronger and have higher stamina, endurance etc. Appearance While unlike Shinigami, Qunicies, and other various beings they don't have a strict uniform. While they prefer darker color clothing they wear normal clothing. Most say they where more western clother than compared to eastern.. History The Evocator were once all over the world. Its unknown when they started, but the most common belief is that they came into possess of their powers at least over 600 years ago. At first they only had the power to see spiritual beings, but over time learned how to harness they powers for various reason. Some would use their powers to pray on other people. Other would use it to keep humans living or try to return souls to their bodies. While others destroy souls completely similar to the Qunicy. However over 500 years ago the Evocator were killed by Humans and Shinigami like to protect the nature order of death. Shinigami govern the souls between the Human World and Soul Society, which maintains a balance that if not kept would result in the mutual destruction of both worlds. As these humans can control dead bodies as well as souls to a degree, they disrupted the flow of souls between worlds. They would keep souls on the World of the Living long passes their death, or use their powers of necromany to destroy Hollows or other souls, and would try send souls into other bodies. Humans were afraid of these people and over time tried to kill them. As the Soul Society saw that humans couldn't stop it they went to the World of the Living and killed the various Evocator. A few clans surivived the ordeal, but before long most died. Over the next 400 plus years they were closely monitored, as their numbers continued to dwindle. The Evocator was believed destroyed or that, the current descendents powers weren't as strong as their ancentors to pose a threat. Evocator Combact Necromany Necromany is the one power possessed by all Evocator. Despite not being a direct offensive power it is used, maybe even more so than the scythes. Scythes Scrythes are the most common form of combact for the Evocator. As they are still humans they cannot handle, wounds like Shinigami. However with their scythes which are very large, they can take on many enemies at once.